Ya nada es lo que me queda
by NieveS-16
Summary: Nunca le quites a nadie la persona que ama...Advertencias: Violacion, Suicidio,Incesto, Yaoi, Violencia. YamatoTaiHikari


N/A: Bien, espero les agrade este fic. El poema/cancion lo hice yo y tambien espero sea de su agrado. Este fic e una idea que surgio en un dia en el que estaba triste, espero puedan entenderlo, porque quizas a alguno le resulte confuso ¡Espero su opinion!

La había perdido, por ser tan estupido la había perdido. Y eso era algo que no podía perdonarse, no podía perdonarse a si mismo por haberla perdido.

**"Ya nada es lo que me queda."**

El joven alguna vez valiente había muerto junto con ella, su gran y eterno amor, ya no era nada sin ella pues ella le hacia ser quien era. El muchacho sonrió frustrado. Muy pronto dejaría aquel mundo cruel y nefasto y se reuniría con su amor.

**"Sin ti ya no soy nada."**

Los recuerdos atacaron su mente, como si de puñales se tratasen, atormentándolo, desgarrando su ya casi muerto corazón.

Podía ver imágenes mezclarse en su mente para luego armar una película dramática.

_Dentro de una habitación oscura se encontraba un joven con una pequeña muchacha, estaban abrazados y con rastros de lágrimas en sus rostros._

_-¿Siempre estarás para cuidarme?_

_- Por supuesto que si mi princesa- contesto el joven con cariño, besando con dulzura la frente de la joven._

**"Nada que no sea una sombra."**

Otro recuerdo pasó por la mente del joven, un recuerdo lleno de dolor, de sangre y de llanto.

_-¡Dígame como se encuentra Hikari doctor!- exigió el chico, completamente desesperado, al único medico que había podido encontrar._

_-¿Es usted un pariente de la señorita Yagami?- pregunto el doctor, seriamente._

-_Si…soy el hermano._

**"De lo que fui."**

Taichi sonrió, se dibujo una mueca distorsionada en su rostro, al recordar a su hermana, a su amada, en la cama toda roja, con una mueca de dolor, de tristeza, de agonía.

"_Sangre"._

"_Violación"._

"_Apuñaladas"._

**"De lo que ya no seré."**

Las palabras del medico aun hacían eco en la cabeza de Taichi, torturándolo lentamente, ya no podía resistir mas, ya no mas.

Taichi se dirigió hacia el dormitorio, y al entrar vio sangre por todos lados, en los muebles, en las paredes, en el piso, como si la habitación hubiese sido pintada recientemente con la vida de inocentes.

Sonrió. Ahí estaba el, muerto, como su hermana, como el mismo estaría en unos pocos minutos.

Yamato Ishida, su gran mejor amigo, el responsable de la muerte de su hermana, el responsable de su dolor, yacía muerto en la cama luego de una muerte terriblemente sádica y despiadada.

**"Sin ti ya no soy nada."**

_-¡La han violado!- lloro Taichi al recordar la imagen deshecha de su hermana en el hospital._

_-Cálmate Taichi, ya veraz que encontraran al responsable y pagara por lo que ha hecho- respondió Yamato, mas pálido de lo normal y por lo que podía verse bastante nervioso._

_Taichi asintió con la cabeza y luego dijo en voz baja:_

_-Mejor que la policía lo encuentre antes que yo- y luego se levanto para ir al hospital a ver a Hikari. _

"Nada que no sea dolor."

Su propio amigo, su propio hermano había aniquilado a su pequeña hermana, al amor de su vida, la había asesinado de una manera tan cruel, que inmediatamente se entero, Taichi lo odio con todo su ser.

_-Lo lamentamos mucho, su hermana ha fallecido._

**"Nada que no sea oscuridad."**

Lagrimas caían del rostro de Taichi mientras se sentaba en una silla muy cercana al escritorio, las palabras haciendo eco en su cabeza.

_- Y recientemente en las noticias, el caso de Hikari Yagami de 17 años aterroriza a todo Odiaba. La joven violada acaba de fallecer en el hospital debido a las graves puñaladas que recibió en el ataque, aparentemente…_

¿Por que Yamato?- preguntaba Taichi inútilmente al cuerpo del rubio.

_- ¡Por favor no me hagas daño¡Taichi¡Ayuda¡Alguien, quien sea!_

**"Nada que no sea tristeza."**

Taichi había recibido un video anónimo mostrando el ataque a Hikari, y no pudo creer lo que vio, era su propio mejor amigo quien había metido a la fuerza a su hermana en el baúl de un auto para luego arrancar a toda velocidad.

_Sangre. Todo era sangre._

**"Sin ti ya no se quien soy."**

Tras el extraño video Tai se había dirigido a la casa de Yamato para una merecida explicación y lo que vio lo dejo impactado.

Yamato y un Takeru bastante molesto se hallaban discutiendo airadamente en la puerta del apartamento del mayor. Insultos, blasfemias y unas cuantas palabrotas era lo que Taichi podía escuchar.

_- ¿Por que la mataste Yamato?- gritaba Takeru, enfurecido_

_- ¡Ya te dije que fue un accidente!_

_- ¿Violarla fue un accidente¿Apuñalarla¿Dejarla tirada para que muriera fue accidental?- comenzaba a gritar Takeru mas fuerte._

_Yamato no respondió, causando mayor ir en el otro rubio._

_-Esto no se quedara así Yamato, lo informare a la policía- dijo Takeru fríamente._

_-¿Entregarías a tu propio hermano, Takeru?_

_El joven no contesto, solo giro para irse rápidamente del lugar._

_Taichi había ido a su casa, había sentido unas inmensas ganas de vomitar, se había encerrado en el baño sollozando desconsoladamente, hasta que el teléfono lo interrumpió bruscamente._

_- Hola- contesto Taichi con la voz levemente quebrada._

_- Taichi, haz visto a Takeru, no lo encuentro por ningún lado- pregunto la madre del ya no tan pequeño elegido._

_- No…no llamo a Yamato, quizás el lo haya visto- dijo Taichi comenzando a preocuparse._

_- No, me ha dicho que no lo ha visto en toda la semana._

"_Mentira, maldito mentiroso"- pensó Taichi _

_- Tai, mi hijo me pidió que te diera una carta¿podrías venir tú a buscarla?_

_- Por supuesto._

Luego de leer esa carta, Taichi perdió el control.

En un estado inconsciente recordó que luego de esa llamada salio de su hogar. Tomo un auto hacia la casa de Takeru, su madre le entrego un sobre, el lo leyó y salio rápidamente al hogar de su "mejor amigo". Corrió hasta llegar al edificio del rubio. Subió hasta el piso en el que vivía Yamato. Y toco el timbre.

Yamato tardo unos instantes. Parecía muy nervioso.

- ¡Hola Taichi¿En que puedo ayudarte?

- Hola Yama¿puedo pasar?

- ¡Por supuesto Taichi! Sabes que este lugar es tu casa.

**"Sin ti, ya no hay amor…**

_-¡La perdí Yamato¡La perdí! – Taichi rompió en llanto mientras en rubio lo abrazaba._

_- Tai, todo estará bien. Yo estaré contigo- le contesto Yamato, acariciando su cabellera. _

_- Tai, se que no es momento, pero siempre te he querido. Te amo- dijo Yamato, unos días después de la muerte de su hermana. El era el único, además de Takeru, que sabia que el y Hikari tenían una relación amorosa._

_-Yama. Te agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que me estas dando, pero aun estoy muy dolido- dijo Tai, llorando por la confesión del rubio._

_- No quiero presionarte, sabes mis sentimientos. Siempre estaré para ti- sonrió Yamato, posando suavemente sus labios sobre los del castaño._

**…ni perdón…"**

Taichi reía ante la cara de dolor del rubio.

-Podría haberte amado- dijo Taichi- con el tiempo, podría haberte amado.

- ¡Taichi por favor detente! Te lo suplico- gritaba, sollozando el rubio.

- En verdad podría haberte llegado amar- continúo Taichi, mientras las lágrimas se desprendían de sus ojos y continúa gozando el dolor del rubio- si no hubieras matado a mi hermana, a mi luz…

- ¡Por favor, Taichi ten piedad! Lo hice porque te amo. Ella estaba en el medio. Por favor detente…- repetía Yamato una y otra vez, mientras el dolor de sus piernas iba aumentando y la sangre iba abandonando su cuerpo cada vez más rápido.

- Tendré contigo la misma piedad que has tenido con mi hermana.

_- Tai no sabes como me sentí al descubrir que el asesino de Hikari era mi hermano. El me dijo que lo hizo porque no podía soportar ver a la mujer que ama con otro, sintió tantos celos que se encegueció y…- Yamato paro un instante- Le dije que le informaría a la policía, que te diría la verdad y me ataco y entonces yo…- grito Yamato, sollozando._

_Taichi lo contemplo durante unos instantes, escandalizado, pero luego le sonrió y se acerco y lo beso con suavidad._

_- Yama…nunca creí que tu amor por mi fuera tan grande como para matar a tu propio hermano._

_- Ya te dije que en mi mundo, solo existes tú. Te amo._

_- Y yo a ti. Disfrutemos nuestra noche de amor _

_Tai tomo suavemente al rubio y lo guió al dormitorio. Que pena que el rubio no sabia que Takeru le había dejado un sobre con toda la verdad._

- ¿¡Estas disfrutando Yama-chan!? Vamos no te duermas aun, "amigo"- dijo Taichi con odio, mientras pasaba alcohol puro en las heridas del rubio. Este solo gimió de dolor- ¿Esto es lo que querías¿Por esto mataste a Takeru y Hikari¡Entonces disfrútalo!

_- ¿Que haces Taichi?- pregunto Yamato al ser sus manos atadas a la cama_

_- Solo quiero que ambos recordemos esto para toda la eternidad. Quiero que sea especial._

Finalmente le había dado muerte a aquel ser detestable. Se sentía tan impuro, que fue hacia el baño para higienizarse. Miro una última vez donde se encontraba el cuerpo desnudo y ensangrentado de Yamato.

- Ojo por ojo y diente y por diente- susurro Yagami, saliendo de la habitación.

_- Dime Yama-chan¿disfrutaste los gritos de mi hermana? Porque yo estoy gozando mucho oírte gemir._

_-Tai…- el rubio ya no podía hablar, solo provocaba gemidos de dolor. No podía creer que "su" Taichi le estuviera haciendo eso._

_- Cuando fui al hospital me dijeron que Hikari presentaba signos de violación- Taichi miro el cuerpo que se encontraba bajo suyo con repugnancia- también presentaba cortes, apuñaladas- prosiguió, jugando con una navaja, posándola por la suave piel del rubio- Ahora yo te haré lo mismo que le hiciste a mi hermanita. _

-Gracias Takeru, sin ti nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de que Yamato había sido el culpable, el responsable de sacarme a mi luz, mi vida, mi hermana.

Taichi sonrió y saco un arma de su bolsillo. La apunto en su cabeza.

**"Sin ti ya no quiero vivir más."**

_Taichi:_

_Yo tampoco quería creerlo, pero mi propio hermano mato a la mujer que amo, todo por su obsesión con tenerte a ti._

_El día del ataque a Hikari, un amigo mió pasaba por el lugar. Vio y filmo como Yamato enfrentaba y discutía con Hikari. Se puso muy violento. Le pego. Una vez que Hikari cayo inconsciente, Yamato la oculto en su baúl. Mi amigo intento seguir el auto pero no lo logro._

_Más tarde me encontró a mí y me contó lo que había sucedido. Me mostró el video y me sentí morir al ver que esa mujer atacada era Hikari, y el atacante mi propio hermano._

_Yo te envié el video Taichi, por favor entrégalo a la policía en el caso de que me pase algo a mí. Iré a enfrentar a Yamato. _

- Hikari, discúlpame por no haber estado ahí en ese momento. Te prometí protegerte siempre y yo no…- Taichi comenzó a llorar, amargamente- pero pronto estaremos juntos otra vez. Yo se que te gustaría que viviera, que sea feliz, pero sin ti nunca podría serlo. Te amo Hikari – término de decir Yagami, para luego apretar el gatillo y terminar con su vida.

**"Sin ti, ya nada me queda."**

El cuerpo muerto de Taichi cayó al piso, provocando un ruido sordo. Sin embargo en su rostro se reflejaba una sonrisa, pues pronto se reuniría con su amor.

**"Ya nada es lo que me queda**

**Sin ti ya no soy nada**

**Nada que no sea una sombra**

**De lo que fui y de lo que ya no seré.**

**Sin ti ya no soy nada**

**Nada que no sea dolor**

**Nada que no sea oscuridad**

**Nada que no sea tristeza**

**Sin ti ya no se quien soy**

**Sin ti ya no hay amor ni perdón**

**Sin ti ya no quiero vivir más**

**Sin ti, ya nada me queda."**


End file.
